


吻我骗子 番外二 第八章

by Lcantstopit



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lcantstopit/pseuds/Lcantstopit
Summary: 非发布者本人汉化，详见微博#吻我骗子#超话@抱走你的小可爱
Kudos: 8





	吻我骗子 番外二 第八章

【番外二】第8章

到了第二天早上，斯宾瑞没有忘记前一天的约定，而是比平时起的更早，准备去朋友家玩。

看着孩子在房间里跑来跑去，认真挑选玩具的样子，在一旁的研雨惶恐地感到神奇，问道:  
“斯潘，你很喜欢他们吗?”

用激动的声音，斯宾瑞嗯了一声，点了点头。  
“皮特很漂亮，塞西尔也很漂亮。还有乔什做的布丁非常好吃！”

一个儿子和一个女儿，研雨一边想一边不自觉的说了出来。斯宾瑞突然变得激动起来:

“不要误会。是两个儿子，他不过是长得比较漂亮！”  
斯宾瑞激动地喊，然后马上红着脸说了:  
“三女儿我也见过，也很漂亮的。”

这时凯斯正好走进房间。  
“斯潘，别再拿玩具了，就像你不能把所有衣服都穿在身上一样，你不能把这些都拿走。”

“真的吗?不行吗?”

“不行。”  
凯斯亲切地哄着孩子。

“他们家里不是也有很多玩具吗?不能更多了，就拿两个吧。”

“呜呜……”  
孩子拿不定主意，左顾右盼。

在此期间，凯斯拿起了梅德事先放在桌上的衣服，开始一件一件给他穿上。

研雨默默地看着他们。凯斯给孩子脱下衬衣，斯宾瑞沉默着乖乖听话。

“胳膊。”  
脱下双手脏兮兮的斯宾瑞的衬衫，穿上了准备好的上衣。在穿裤子时，用一只胳膊抱住孩子，用另一只手拉下拉链，扶着腰部，脱掉了身上的衣服。

似乎对这些动作很熟悉的斯宾瑞也很配合。

“右边。”  
斯宾瑞把右腿抬起来，凯斯给他穿上一边裤腿，又说“左”。这次也是一样，斯宾瑞抬起左腿，凯斯将剩下的一条裤腿也给他穿上，拉到腰上使其整齐地穿好，最后拉上了拉链。

接着在袜子后边穿上鞋子之后，再将脚背上的鞋带拽起来系好，非常完美。

在一旁全程观看的研雨再次感叹。到这时为止，凯斯一手处理了所有事情，不到五分钟一切就结束了。

根据他对凯斯的了解，这个男人与抚养孩子的技能相距甚远。谁知道会随时更换对象、过着放荡生活的他会如此擅长照顾孩子呢?

凯斯的眼神凝视着他。目光相遇，研雨的脸腾地红了起来。凯斯笑着和研雨开了个玩笑，研雨涨红的脸蛋原原本本地暴露出来。

“被我迷住了吗?”

研雨脸上的热度更甚三分。心脏悸动狂奔，无法打起精神了。

面对只是呆呆地望着他的研雨，凯斯突然无奈地笑了一下:  
“研雨，你的信息素香气太强了，好像周期要来了。”

“啊。”  
瞬间恢复知觉的同时，研雨感到羞耻，不禁想用双手遮住脸，但最终只是低下了头。

“那个，我先离开一下。”  
“研雨。”

研雨慌忙跑出去，却被凯斯从后面叫了一声。打开门之前回头一看，凯斯怀里抱着正犹豫要带走鲨鱼玩偶还是海獭玩偶的斯宾瑞，说道:  
“不要太着急。时间还很充足。”

研雨一言不发地点点头，赶紧从房间里走了出去。

关门声一响，研雨的脚步声逐渐远去。凯斯望着紧闭的门，长叹了一口气。

幸好正在吃药。

要不然，他可能会在孩子面前扑倒延雨。虽然周围还残留着浓烈的研雨的信息素香气，但是与激动不已的心脏不同，只是身体有一点发热。  
这是非常幸运的事情。

不能放弃任何一个。  
当斯宾瑞有了坚定的想法并看向凯斯时，他抬起了头。凯斯吻了一下孩子的脸。  
“好吧，时间还很多。没关系。”

重复着对自己说的话，他紧紧地抱住了斯宾瑞。

咣当，粗暴地开门的研雨急忙跑到房间里去了。在匆匆忙忙关门之后，才稍微得到了镇静。

真是要疯了，怎么办?

我感到非常羞愧，甚至想要跑掉。以前完全没有被发现过，现在怎么会变成这样?

正如凯斯所说，他的信息素香气令他的鼻子麻木，浸润着周围的空气。连他自己都有这样强烈的感觉，在凯斯看来只会更加强烈。

因为他有标记。

怎么能忍受这么浓的香味?研雨慌张地从自己的手腕和手臂上再次确认了香味。的确，它太强烈了。就像在恳求凯斯侵犯我一样。

好难为情。

凯斯忍住了是件了不起的事。怎么能忍受如此强烈的信息素?研雨很惊讶，他的忍耐力比研雨知道的要强得多。

无法忍受的只有我吗?

当研雨想起闻着凯斯的信息素香气自慰的自己时，更加感到自己的下流。

“无耻的淫乱精灵！出去，出去！”  
研雨拍打着自己的脸，疼得不得了。于是，研雨急忙拿起衣服跑到浴室去了。

只有淋着冷水，这个寡廉鲜耻的精灵才会暂时从脑子里钻出去。

但是站在淋浴器下的研雨看到自己下面后，瞪大了眼睛。自己的生殖器在还没有碰到的情况下已经半硬挺起来了。

“哈……”  
从嗓子深处传来了低沉的声音。在这种情况下，不可能轻易平静下来。他一时胡思乱想，最后不得不握住了自己身下的器物。

“嗯……”  
不自觉地发出呻吟。他一边用一只手扶着墙，一边用另一只手认真地抚摸自己的性器，脑子里只有对凯斯的想法:   
现在粗暴地推开那扇门进来，吻我一下…不行！不能让他看到我现在这羞耻的样子……

啊，但是如果凯斯用那双紫色的眼睛看着我，我就会……

“再做一次。”  
凯斯的声音仿佛在屋里响起。同时手中的生殖器完全站了起来。  
“从头开始。”

研雨喘着气把扶在墙上的手放下，挪到了自己的屁股上。本能比记忆先行动了起来。当颤抖的手指碰到隐藏在臀部中间的一个小穴时，那地方不禁打了个寒颤。

与倾盆而下的水不同，他的体液非常湿滑，因此他的手指很快被包裹着浸湿了。

研雨小心翼翼地抚摸着那里的褶皱，身体立刻哆哆嗦嗦地作出了反应。

研雨忍不住倒在浴室的地板上，身体蜷曲着，慢慢地把手指伸入内里。  
“啊……”

快感袭遍全身，颤抖、酥麻的快感扑面而来。但是并不是完全满足，还想探入更里面，用比这个更大更粗的，凯斯的那个来做。

“啊…哈……”  
研雨一边长长的呻吟，一边粗暴地在下面动作。但是不管怎么伸长手指，其深度和粗细都远远不够。

当继续艰难地磨蹭时，他再一次得到了快感，但因为没有得到满足的欲望，下面很酸涨。

“哈……”  
研雨在朦胧的意识中气喘吁吁地思考着。

当想到凯斯并想象着从下面进入的刺痛时，似乎又要勃起。但是他已经知道自己怎么做也不能满足。

“不要再想那些东西了，”  
研雨无奈地站起身。  
“现在你什么都做不了。”

——————————————————

身穿海魂衫、短裤、脚上穿着貌似皮鞋的尼龙搭扣运动鞋，头上还戴着小船帽的斯宾瑞充满了自信。甚至连最珍爱的鲨鱼娃娃也抱在怀里。今天他是无敌的。

“爸爸，我长大以后要当海军。”  
孩子张开双臂在凯斯的腿间跑来跑去。

凯斯看到孩子，露出了爽朗的笑容。  
“哎，当海军的话我就看不到你了，出海几个月都不能见面。”

“但是我，我想坐船啊！”  
停止跑动并紧紧抱住凯斯，缠在他腿上的孩子向凯斯撒起了娇。

“那这样吧，爸爸给你买艘船。你可以随时随地开去你想去的地方。”

“真的吗?”  
“真的。”

凯斯笑着问:  
“那现在不做海军了吧？”

斯宾瑞心不在焉地想了一会儿，然后做出了不悦的表情。

“可那是海军开的。”  
“即使不是海军也可以开。”  
“不可以的吧？”

孩子说的没错。这次，凯斯需要考虑的时间。不久他就想出了解决的办法。

“好吧，那我给你买个佣兵团吧。然后用它组成海军。”

“什么是佣兵?”  
斯宾瑞摇了摇头。

凯斯笑着回答。  
“那也是军队的一种，斯宾瑞。不过是什么都没有的军队。”

哇，睁大眼睛了，斯宾瑞问道:  
“真的吗?真的会给我买吗?”  
“当然。”

斯宾瑞点点头，兴奋地问道:  
“那么，我什么时候可以见到他们?”

踌躇了一会的凯斯回答道。  
“等你长大以后吧。”

“那，那，真希望我赶紧长大，我什么时候可以长大？从十几岁的时候开始，给他们穿上统一的服装然后开着船带他们出海！”

孩子咯咯笑着，凯斯也忍不住笑了起来。  
“是的，没错。”

斯宾瑞是天才啊。  
斯宾瑞兴奋地大喊大叫，揉了揉嘴唇。不管在谁看来都是幸福的富翁的样子。

看到那种开朗健康的情景，真想死。  
研雨站在门口看着凯斯和斯宾瑞在一起愉快地玩闹的样子，回想起自己刚才做了多么寡廉鲜耻的事情，不禁抬不起头来。甚至产生了想要后退一步再回到房间的冲动。

我还是回床上躺着吧。

面对突然出现的现实，他又想把头栽进墙里。如果凯斯没有及时发现他，他肯定会把头磕在墙上，直到那个淫乱精灵逃跑为止。

“研雨。”  
凯斯喊道。接着，斯宾瑞也发现了研雨。

尴尬地笑着和他们打招呼。  
本应该下去的，但现在不能马上过去是有别的原因。在没有多少级的楼梯上，虽然觉得没有什么特别的，但还是感觉步履蹒跚。

距离大厅只有很短的一段距离，总共只有十多级台阶，在大厅里除了台阶就没有别的了。

还在不停地徘徊的研雨犹豫了一下，凯斯突然来到了楼梯上。将胳膊上的孩子一下子搭在肩上的他，瞬间站在了研雨的面前。尽管他只跨上了两级台阶，个子却比研雨高。

“啊！”  
毫不犹豫地抱着研雨的凯斯转身走下楼梯。和前一天一样，他抱着研雨和带着骑在肩膀上的孩子移动，并对查尔斯说:

“把每个楼梯都安上电梯。不，干脆从门厅开始把2楼以上的房间都装上吧。”  
“好的。”

“呃……你不需要这样做。”  
研雨慌忙地说。  
“我会很快好起来的，因为只是暂时的，所以即使不这么做也行。”

“研雨。”  
凯斯用柔和的声音阻拦研雨说话。  
“你觉得把房子全部拆了重新建，和安装电梯，哪一个更快?”

暂时哑口无言的研雨犹豫着回答:  
“……电梯？”  
“很好，我很高兴你也赞成。”

我没有赞成过。  
研雨在心里想，但再反驳也无济于事。

在短暂的争论中，他们已下到楼梯底。  
研雨原以为凯斯会把他放下来，结果他却径直朝车走去。

快速打开车门的辉格泰警醒地从凯斯的身边让出位置。接着，把研雨放在座位上的凯斯紧跟着上了车，然后辉格泰把孩子抱到他的膝盖上，最后关上车门。

“身体不舒服吗?”  
坐在旁边的凯斯突然问道。

惊慌地回头一看，他严肃地面对研雨说道:  
“要是哪里不舒服就说，我马上叫斯图尔特过来。”

“哦，没有，还不错。啊?”  
当凯斯无意间摸了摸他的脸时，皱起眉头说:  
“你的脸好红，好像有点肿。但你应该不会被谁打中。家里不会有人打你。”

“不是！绝对没有。”  
“不是吗?不过你去准备的时间，快两个小时了，我在想你有没有身体不舒服。”

居然花了两个小时。  
研雨一边感到自我危险，一边避开凯斯的视线低下了头。

“没关系……不要担心。只是洗澡太久了。”  
“真的。没有不舒服的地方。一切都好。”

如果凯斯知道自己那时候做了什么，会有什么反应呢?

忐忑不安地看着他的脸色，沉默了好长一段时间的凯斯长叹了一口气。  
“好吧，你只是洗得太久了。”

幸好紧张的氛围就这样过去了。研雨虽然内心感到安心，但另一方面他的心脏一角变得纤细了。  
难道每次进去洗澡的时候都得自慰吗?

在不安中车子开了，但研雨没有说什么。

———————————————————

“皮特，塞西尔，乔！”  
斯宾瑞一开车门就跳了下来，双臂舒展着大声喊道。朝站在门口的孩子们跑去，对面的孩子向他伸出了手。

“快来，斯潘。”  
由于年龄最大，小皮特从孩子们中间一把抓住了斯宾瑞，紧紧地抱住了他。

相互拥抱着，斯宾瑞跟皮特打招呼:  
“嗨，皮特，我今天要在你家睡！”

“真的吗?那要睡我的床吗?”

“好啊！好啊！”  
斯宾瑞高兴地喊道。

皮特看了他那个样子，歪过头去吻了他的脸。  
“斯宾瑞真是可爱极了。”

注视着孩子们之间互动的凯斯皱起眉头。  
“最近是流行男孩子之间的亲吻吗?”

乔什回答了这个问题。  
“我觉得不过是小孩子而已嘛。”

研雨默默地看着他们，皮特用充满爱意的眼神看着斯宾瑞，又一次紧紧拥抱了他们。

这一次，当凯斯准备要亲吻嘴唇时，突然听到旁边有出声的声音。

“嘿！”  
当所有人的视线都向一边看的时候，在那里，长金发上戴着漂亮的蝴蝶结，身穿华丽连衣裙的塞西尔正在用手背擦眼泪哭泣。

“塞西尔，你怎么了?别哭！”  
自然而然地离开皮特，站在塞西尔面前的斯宾瑞开始认真地安慰他。

“因为……”  
塞西尔轻声说道。  
“斯潘已经把我给忘了。”

“什么? 我为什么会忘了塞西尔！”  
“我只是向皮特打招呼。哎呀，塞西尔。我也想跟塞西尔打招呼。来，塞西尔！别哭！”

斯宾瑞用力拽着他的胳膊，在众人注视下，塞西尔向斯宾瑞亲切地说道:  
“斯潘，你要跟我打招呼就得跟我接吻。”  
“我可以碰到嘴唇吗?”

看起来已经对吻习惯了。

“好吧。”  
斯宾瑞就跟着他嘟起了嘴。

“现在不哭了吗?不难过了吗?”  
斯宾瑞满怀期待地问道，塞西尔仍然摇了摇头。

“但是，你今天一定会睡在皮特的床上。塞西尔一个人睡的话很害怕。”

“呕…”  
后面的皮特突然作呕。乔什慌忙拍了拍他的背，但他不管不顾地朝着斯宾瑞眨了眨眼睛。

斯宾瑞赶紧说:  
“别担心，塞西尔。我陪你睡吧。看，我把我的鲨鱼也带来了。我们要一起打倒怪物！”

“真的吗?”  
塞西尔轻轻地抬起头。  
“你一定会跟我在一起吗，斯宾瑞?”

比斯宾瑞年纪还小的塞西尔已经赶上他的身高。塞西尔握紧了他的手，斯宾瑞猛点了一下头，嗯了一声，答应了他。

于是塞西尔立马变成我什么时候哭了一样，笑容满面地和斯宾瑞紧紧地拥抱在一起。

凯斯看着这个情景，低声嘟囔着:  
“你真是养了群无赖啊，贝利，你儿子都快把我儿子给带坏了，米勒家可真是会教育孩子。”

没有过多想法，以为他在开玩笑的乔什扭过头来，面对的是相对来说有些可怕的目光。认识到事实的错误，立即道歉。

和乔什和一起工作的警卫组看来，他是在开一个有点严肃的玩笑，他们友好地笑了，但却有点令人遗憾。  
“反正都是孩子，不是吗?我不需要那么认真。”  
“……”

“如果我家的孩子对斯宾瑞很友好，那怎么可能是件坏事呢?”

乔什的话听起来不错，但凯斯没有回答。他说:  
“虽然想立即把孩子拉走，但那样斯宾瑞很可能会感到失望，所以还是算了。”

正如乔什所说，孩子们还是小，所以没有什么可担心的。但斯宾瑞确实需要进行多方面的教育。

不那样的话，如果被像垃圾一样的骗子缠住，可能被拐走了自己也不知道。

做着最坏的想象的凯斯随即皱起了眉头。怎么从我这儿出了那样的孩子?虽然很可爱。

无意间回过头来的凯斯刚好遇到了正在聚拢视线的研雨。看到这张脸，凯斯突然意识到斯宾瑞像谁，心思单纯，胆子却那么大。

“真是麻烦。”  
凯斯低声咕哝着。

如果斯宾瑞随了研雨，那些垃圾可能会大概率缠上他。就像自己一样。  
要阻止这种情况发生。

他假装没有看到研雨惊讶地眨眼，然后又把头转了过去。

凯斯悄悄地，把斯宾瑞从塞西尔手中夺去。  
“还有，”  
凯斯对斯宾瑞说。  
“你得向贝利先生问好，斯潘。”

乔什结婚后仍使用以前的姓氏。斯宾瑞按照他的吩咐向乔什伸手。  
“你好，乔。”

乔什轻轻地挥动他的小手，与他握手，露出了微笑。  
“快来，斯潘。”

“我喜欢玩得很开心。”  
斯宾瑞说。  
“贝利先生。”

凯斯的话让乔什摇了摇头。  
“没有关系，因为发音太难了，就叫乔吧。  
还有，研雨，过得好吗?”

看到向自己打招呼的男人，研雨眨了眨眼睛。

他真是可以用“像阳光一般”来形容的男人。加利福尼亚的金发美男代表说的就是这位男士。

如果在后面挂上写有“加利福尼亚”的巨大横幅，并将他笑着的照片登在地区广告上，游客似乎可以增加三倍。

“哦，您好。请多多关照。”

当跟他尴尬地握手时，乔什摇摇头。凯斯突然抓住他的肩膀把他拉到一边说了些什么。

“什么叫丧失记忆?”  
“正在治疗中，别胡说八道。目前稳定是最重要的。”  
“知道了。但这是怎么搞的?”  
“为了保护斯宾瑞把他抱在怀里，从楼梯上滚了下来。”

听到这句令人心酸的话，乔什问道:  
“如果有必要的话，可以把斯宾瑞多留在我这里几天。我会休假到下个月。”

“你想要那么久?”  
当凯斯无心地问道，乔什很自然地回答道。  
“年底和新年要和家人一起过。”

‘如果你们两个家伙站在一起，互相看着对方，即使在旁边发生核爆裂也不知道吧。’  
凯斯想起格雷森的话，突然感到恼火。

凯斯默默地望着他，转身又回到了研雨等待的地方。

乔什也跟着走了过去。他们的视野里映入了正站着并看着孩子研雨的身影。

凯斯走得更快，随即就跟乔什拉开了距离。看到他的样子，乔什想到:  
如果切斯把我忘了……

结论很简单:  
先关到地下室，让他只看我一个人。光想象一下心情就很好了。

看着孩子们玩的样子，研雨转过头来，看到凯斯，露出了微笑。似乎要说话的凯斯的脸上也出现了柔和的微笑。

“我们差不多该走了吧?斯宾瑞和孩子们相处得很好。”

应该说关系好吗?  
研雨无法从内心做出判断，看着孩子们，点了点头。他对斯宾瑞的爱是真挚的。如果凯斯说没关系，那就没关系了。

“斯宾瑞，我明天来接你。”  
抱着孩子亲吻的研雨突然心痛起来。

我之前想放下斯宾瑞就走了，结果不到一个夜晚我的心都麻酥酥的。

注视着抱着孩子动弹不得的研雨的凯斯开口了:  
“只不过是住一个晚上而已，研雨。”

“……嗯。”  
研雨无奈地点了点头。

斯宾瑞又拉起一个小男孩，把他牵走了。  
连看都没回头看。

“研雨。”  
他突然严肃起来，正凝视着研雨的背影，凯斯叫了他一声。

抬头一看，凯斯和眼睛就对视了起来。  
“我们该走了。”

可一看到研雨苦笑的脸，就不好意思了。凯斯赶紧站起来，说道:  
“孩子就跟孩子们玩，大人和大人应该有点私人时间。”

凯斯朝他伸出手。  
研雨犹豫了一下，只是牵着手而已啊，不是什么大事。但是想要抓住它并不容易，研雨很清楚自己的手之前干了什么。

“研雨?”  
凯斯有些疑惑地问道。

忽然研雨的脸火辣辣的。他慌慌张张转过身来，很快地向汽车移动了脚步。

怎么办，怎么办。  
我应该要减少信息素，但我不知道怎么做。但是当然了，像我这样普通的omega，怎么能做到这些?只能如此不知羞耻地释放出信息素。

“也许我应该吃点药。”  
当研雨低声嘟囔时，凯斯从他身后抓住他的肩膀。

“！”  
被吓得差点咽气的研雨下意识地抬起头，立刻和脸色苍白的凯斯相遇。

“你刚才说了什么?”

低沉的声音隐隐传来。


End file.
